


The Anniversary Date

by MizLizzy



Series: MizLizzy's Hopes and Dreams for Sherlock & John [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock is a capable caretaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizLizzy/pseuds/MizLizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mary are going out for their 1 year anniversary. Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson are going to watch little Anna Watson. John has a few moments of doubt. Can Sherlock handle a little baby? Just a little bit of love/friendship fluff. Post-HLV. Could end up part of a larger work. Just felt like sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary Date

“Are you completely sure this is a good idea?” John asked as he and Mary climbed the stairs at 221B Baker Street.

“Yes, I’m absolutely sure it is going to be brilliant,” she replied cheerfully as she held the door open for John to enter, carrying little Annalise in her baby carrier. Mary followed behind, carrying the baby bag and portable crib.

Mrs. Hudson gave a cry of delight when she caught sight of Anna, impatiently motioning and reaching for her even as John unbuckled her from the carrier. Sherlock stood off to the side, smiling indulgently at his little goddaughter as she cooed happily in Mrs. H’s arms.

“Hello, and felicitations on your anniversary, dear John and Mary,” Sherlock said, as he started to open up and lock into place the portable crib.

John looked carefully at Sherlock as he busied himself with the baby things. He actually looked _happy_ about this situation. “Sherlock, are you sure you don’t mind keeping Anna for the evening? It is really very nice of you to offer to do this, but you certainly don’t have to-”

“John, it is my pleasure to keep Annalise this evening so that the two of you can have a night out for your anniversary. I can tell, from your body language, that you are dubious about my ability to care for this infant properly, as you know my tendency to impatience and you think I may not have the appropriate skill set or knowledge to care for her. Worry not, my good man, I am actually very well versed in child care even though I haven’t had much call for it the past 15 or so years. But if it will make you feel less anxious, Mrs. Hudson has volunteered – no, demanded – to spend the evening with the baby and myself, so there will be that maternal influence at hand all evening. Go, John. Go, and spend some time with your dear Mary tonight. I promise that I will undertake no case - no errand - that will require me to leave my goddaughter. She will be completely safe here with us.”

Mary smiled at John and said, “See? I’m not a bit worried about Sherlock, or Anna. I have a feeling they’re going to have a _marvelous_ time. Thanks a million, Shezza!” she said playfully, as Sherlock grimaced and rolled his eyes. But then he twinkled at her with a half-smile and said, “I presume the baby’s milk is all prepared?” The two of them grabbed the baby bag and proceeded into the kitchen to unload, and the talk filtered into the sitting room as the two companionably discussed feeding times, feeding amounts, and et cetera.

John looked at Mrs. Hudson and shook his head in wonder. The chemistry between his wife and Sherlock, their almost instant _kismet_ , still amazed him. When he had first moved into 221B with Sherlock, he had to admit that he was the one who had fallen under Sherlock’s spell. But it was clear that something about his dear wife had wrought a similar effect on his best friend. They spoke to each other like friends who had known each other their entire life. Sherlock relaxed around her, and trusted her the way that he had only ever trusted John. As he thought on this, he realized that Sherlock’s abiding affection for Mary really pleased him. They were, as he had said before, the two most important people in his life. Well, now there were three – and he broke out of his reverie to look at his beautiful little girl, who had twined her hands into Mrs. Hudson’s beaded necklace and was giggling as Mrs. H smiled down into her face. He felt an ease in his middle – if he couldn’t trust his precious baby to Mrs. H and Sherlock, who could he EVER trust? Sherlock would keep her safe (and probably fed on a schedule with military precision), and Mrs. H would keep her nappies dry.

John glanced back to the kitchen, where Sherlock and Mary were still going through the baby supplies in the bag. As if he felt the weight of John’s gaze, Sherlock’s eyes met his over Mary’s head and they regarded each other for a moment. Sherlock’s lips curled upward in a small smile and the icy blue eyes seemed warm and affectionate, instead of their usual cool and calculating. The man drove John bonkers more often than not, but every so often – every so often there were moments – moments that John knew were the reasons why he always returned to adventure with Sherlock. _I know your secret, Mr. Holmes…_ John thought. _The icy exterior protects a real heart underneath._ And John knew the glimpses of that heart were what kept him coming back ‘round.

 


End file.
